The Sonic Reality Show
by Dark Shadic
Summary: A story about every Sonic character in one house.Has some coarse Language.I have sorta screwed up with the chapters.
1. The start

The Sonic Reality Show

Ok, I am makin a story about every Sonic Char (excluding the minor ones) are living under one house. Note: when someone's name is surrounded by these: (ex: Shadow:) it means that that person is talking to us.

Ok, CHAPTER 1!

Chapter 1: The Start

Sonic looks in sink and dirty dishes are everywhere

Sonic: Hey, there are dirty dishes everywhere! What am I, your maid?

Knuckles: talking to Shadow OK, so im talking and this stupid guy on a cell phone starts talking, I mean COME ON!!!

Shadow: Dude, WTF r u talking about?

Knuckles: eyeballs puff out and roll in different directions NOTHING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………

24 hours later

…….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Sonic: DUDE SHUTUP

Shadow: dude, you've been ranting for 24 hours.

Sonic looks in sink

Sonic: Oh my God how did there get more dirty dishes?? straps yellow gloves on

Shadow: Since we were sitting in the same place, everyone else must have eaten and used up the plates.

Tails is playing video games in room

Tails: YOUR ASS IS MINE YOU STUPID ZOMBIE!!!1

everyone hears

Everyone except Tails: 0o

END CHAPTER

Chapter 2: Too much dishes

**Morning**

alarm clock goes off

Sonic punches it, hits it with a trophy

alarm clock doesn't stop

gunshots are heard

Sonic: Man, what was that, the alarm clock from hell? falls back to sleep

Everyone is eating, and Sonic is sleeping

Tails: Ah what a good breakfast.

Shadow: Sonic will be mad when he sees those dirty dishes.

Knuckles: Let's wait till he wakes up. This will be a riot!

11:00 ,Sonic wakes up, thousands of dirty dishes in the sink

everyone is hiding behind the couch in the living room

Metal Sonic: How are there so much dirty dishes?

Shadow: I have my sources…..

flashback

Shadow is at the top of a skyscraper

Shadow: I wish for dirt!

jumps off

Shadow: Chaos Control!

Time freezes and Shadow is stuck up in midair

Shadow: Takes thousands of dirty dishes and throws them in dirt

Shadow: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!111

End Flashback

Sonic wakes up, starts walking down the stairs into the living room

Knuckles: whispering he's almost in the kitchen!

Sonic walks in kitchen

Sonic: OMFG THERE ARE SO MUCH DISHES OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!

voice on intercom comes on

Producer: Attention housemates! Apparently a murderer is on the loose and he is trying to kill you all!

Sonic: Ok, so a murderer was on the loose. I already had enough problems with the dishes, so everyone can handle this by themselves.

Eggman: OMG MURDERER!!!!!11

Knuckles: Ok, we have 2 options. We can run…….or we can scream and run!

Shadow: Knuckles is stupid. There probably isn't a murderer, I mean COME ON who would want to murder me?

Sonic: You know what you should do, DO THE DISHES!!!!

Producer: Ha! There isn't a murderer after all! We just wanted to fool you!!!

Mario is watching the show

Mario: What! A-no murderer? A-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Stupid bitches. Electric snakes start coming from back of head

Sonic: WTF SHADOW!!!!! YOU GOT SNAKES IN YOUR HEAD!!!!!!

Shadow: Oops, they come out whenever I get angry.

Tails: Do a barrel roll!

Everyone: 0o

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:More cast members

**12:00, Midnight**

Intercom comes on

Producer: Attention housemates!

Snoring is heard

Producer: Well, I had to be reasonable. clears throat, ATTENTION FREAKING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone wakes up and is in the front room

Sonic: GODDAMNIT WHAT THE HELL!

Shadow: Don't make me get my freaking snakes on you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Metal Sonic: Don't make me do my lighting overlord thing I used in Sonic Heroes.

Producer: Ok I know everyone is mad, but I have announcements. We will have a new set of characters added to the cast, as there have been many complaints by viewers that there isn't enough characters.

Tails: A+ m1dn1gh+!?

Producer: Yes, they will arrive at 12:00 noon tomorrow.

Eggman: At least we will be able to get 12 more hours of sleep.

**6:00 am**

Sonic is up in the kitchen

Sonic: Those bitches, making me do the dishes. (hey, that rhymed!)

Sonic: I'm the fastest thing alive, but the slowest dishwasher. I think Shadow should make a power called "Chaos Clean Up"

Sonic: Hmmm, maybe I should get Shadow to do the dishes.

Sonic goes up to Shadow's room

Sonic: Damn, its completely dark in here. turns shades

Shadow: wakes up immediately MY EYES!!!! THE LIGHT!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**11:00 am**

Sonic: We have one hour before the bitch members come.

Shadow: MY EYES!!!!!!!

Knuckles: Shadow was burning his eyes, Sonic was mad, Eggman got boiled for breakfast, and Tails keeps playing damn games.

Flashback

Sonic: We don't have any food!

Everyone looks at Eggman

End Flashback

**12:00**

Producer: Ok housemates, the new cast members are coming!

cast members walk in

Sonic: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: MY EY- what the HELL?????

Knuckles: This is even more disturbing than that cartoon I saw the other day.

Flashback

Knuckles is watching Bugs Bunny

Elmer Fudd: be vwery vwery quiet, I'm hunting wabbits.

Bugs Bunny: Nah tch tch tch, whats up dack.

BB gets shot

EF: alwight kids, don't go huntin unwess your parents say so. If you want to, be vwery emo to the wabbit.

End Flashback

Producer: who are these mysterious cast members? Will we find out? Toon in for the next episode of Dragonball Z- er I mean the next episode of the Sonic reality show!

Chapter 4:New Introduction

Producer: ok, we are beginning a new season of the SRS in THREEEEEEEEE DEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Sure, it was only three episodes, but who gives a crap?

Producer: offscreen Introducing:

Sonic the Hedgehog, a fast bitch who claims he is the fastest thing alive.

Shadow the Hedgehog, a guy with rocket boots, the attitude of an emo kid, and badassnes

Knuckles the anteater- I mean Echidna: A guy with hard mittens and a bad attitude, also the least liked on the show.

Tails the whatever the hell he is: a guy with an IQ of 299 and a videogame addict, I just hope he doesn't turn into Spyro for gods sakes.

Eggman the fat bastard: a fat son of a bitch who likes to get eaten for breakfast.

Metal Sonic: the metallic clone of Sonic and gets the least screen time on the show.

AND welcoming the NEW cast members!

Mephiles the Dark: a pretty cool villain who wants to stick the Chaos Lance in Iblis' Lava, ER I mean fuse with him.

Amy Rose: a pink hedgehog that wants to do the same thing I just said to Sonic.

Chaos: A liquid thing that likes to eat emeralds for lunch.

Silver the Hedgehog: A telekinetic hedgehog that's slow and has a bad voice.

Rouge the Bat: A whore, nuff said.

E – 123 Omega: Mad robot who wants to have Eggman for breakfast more than anyone else.

Blaze the Cat: A purple feline who is Silver's "friend".

Big the Cat: Fat bastard who loves frogs. He'll remind you of Michael Jackson and Barney enough.

Froggy: Big's gay friend that says ribbit a lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Producer: Now that we met the new cast, let's begin the new season…Next episode!

People watching: What the hell! B00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: WTF! I-a- tuned in for-a- this!

Person watching: I wish you had cancer!

Chapter 5:All heaven breaks loose

**3:00 PM**

Sonic walks into the kitchen

Sonic: Hey, where's Eggman?

Sonic looks at Omega, who is chowing down on eggs

Sonic: DAMNIT OMEGA! We told you not to eat Eggman! We wanted him!

Omega: Terminating eating process…fucksonic, I wanted to eat him. That fat bastard locked me up. Initiating flipping off procedure…flips sonic off

Sonic: …

Mephiles: Don't look at me, im just a puddle.

Shadow: You did it now Omega…

Sonic turns into Nazo, One Winged Angel starts playing

Nazo: YOUR GOING TO HELL BITCH!!!!!!!!!

Big bright Flash

Omega: Scanning area…WTF just happened?

???: Its –a me – a Mario!

Mario Jingle starts playing

Omega: Sees Toad next to him

Toad: Im sorry Omega, but your in hell!

Omega: NO!!!!!!!!!!! shoots self, bullet bounces off his head

Omega: oh FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKK

**back at the house**

Sonic: MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Knuckles: You still know that Omega had ALL those eggs in him right?

Sonic: Oh

Big: DUHHHHH…DIG DUG!!!

Metal Sonic: Destroy the Black aliens!

Shadow: RACIST!!!!!!!1

Silver: I SEE IT THERE IT IS!!!!!!

Sonic: This is random…hey, Where's Tails?

Tails: Upstairs Great balls of bloody hell!

Sonic: 0o

Shadow: things were hell in the house. Sonic sent Omega to Mario coin land, randomness was going down.

Sonic: OK, in oder to break up this sht, we're goin on a ROAD TRIP!

Amy: YAY, we're going somewhere Sonikku!

Blaze: Well, this might be interesting.

Metal Sonic: Can we stop by the goth store for my Neo outfit?

Chaos: …

Froggy: ribbit

Big: That's right Froggy! We get the go in the bathhouse!

All: XX

**Outside**

Sonic: IM DRIVING, I got the license!

Tails: do you have the license to use Chaos Emeralds?

Sonic: (Wow, no more Final Fantasy XII for him)

Shadow: I call shotgun, my SUV!

Chaos is in front

Shadow: Chaos get out I called front.

Chaos: …

Shadow: CHAOS! GET OUT!!!!!!!

Chaos: …

Shadow: Chaos look, there's a sale on glowing brains over there!

Chaos: …

Shadow: Chaos look I got a Chaos Drive! throws it over in back seat

Chaos: goes to get it

Shadow: gets in front HAHA stupid bitch

END CHAPTER

What will happen on the road trip? Chaos is VERY PISSED NOW!!! And what will become of Omega? Will he find a way to kill himself? Find out next time!

Chapter 6: The insane road trip

In Mario Land 

Omega is killing everything and talking in 1337

Omega: WTF 0MG D8d3 WTF ADXGFTYESERFWARFxcfhcgbdsrstgfhfryhggaearbooonbbbvb vbfxcc

Mario: Its – a – me – a – Mario!

Omega: WTF???????

Mario: sees Omega Hello!

Luigi: Mario! Mama mea!

Mario: Luigi!

Omega+3rM1n+3 81+ch3$!!!!1 EAAAAAAAAALIBBBARRRR!!!11

Omega shoots Mario to Death

Luigi: Mario!

Omega: ARAVWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! breaks Luigi by bending his back with his knee

Omega: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE &&(//////!!!!!!1

**In the Road Trip**

Froggy: RIBBIT

Shadow: SHUT THE FUCK UP FROGGY OR I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!!!

Chaos: …

Shadow: YOU TOO CHAOS!!!!!!!!

Metal Sonic: I want my Neo outfit!

Shadow: FUCK YOU METAL!!!

Tails: Shadow you need to get laid REALLY bad dude.

Knuckles: I think that's one of life's eternal mysteries.

Everyone except Shadow laughs

Shadow: I HATE YOU ALL!!! Im going to my happy emo place

Chaos: Is it possible to use "emo" and "happy" in the same sentence?

Sonic: WTF Chaos you talked?

Chaos: …

**10 minutes later**

Shadow: Sonic, if Omega is so powerful and he's a robot, how can he kill himself?

Sonic: Don't worry he's resourceful.

**Flashback**

Chaos and Omega are playing Halo 2

Omega Wins

Omega: Oh ya, Oh ya, it my Birth freaking day

Chaos: angrily …

**End Flashback**


	2. Too much Dishes

Chapter 2: Too much dishes

Morning

alarm clock goes off

Sonic punches it, hits it with a trophy

alarm clock doesn't stop

gunshots are heard

Sonic: Man, what was that, the alarm clock from hell? falls back to sleep

Everyone is eating, and Sonic is sleeping

Tails: Ah what a good breakfast.

Shadow: Sonic will be mad when he sees those dirty dishes.

Knuckles: Let's wait till he wakes up. This will be a riot!

11:00 ,Sonic wakes up, thousands of dirty dishes in the sink

everyone is hiding behind the couch in the living room

Metal Sonic: How are there so much dirty dishes?

Shadow: I have my sources…..

flashback

Shadow is at the top of a skyscraper

Shadow: I wish for dirt!

jumps off

Shadow: Chaos Control!

Time freezes and Shadow is stuck up in midair

Shadow: Takes thousands of dirty dishes and throws them in dirt

Shadow: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!111

End Flashback

Sonic wakes up, starts walking down the stairs into the living room

Knuckles: whispering he's almost in the kitchen!

Sonic walks in kitchen

Sonic: OMFG THERE ARE SO MUCH DISHES OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!

voice on intercom comes on

Producer: Attention housemates! Apparently a murderer is on the loose and he is trying to kill you all!

Sonic: Ok, so a murderer was on the loose. I already had enough problems with the dishes, so everyone can handle this by themselves.

Eggman: OMG MURDERER!!!!!11

Knuckles: Ok, we have 2 options. We can run…….or we can scream and run!

Shadow: Knuckles is stupid. There probably isn't a murderer, I mean COME ON who would want to murder me?

Sonic: You know what you should do, DO THE DISHES!!!!

Producer: Ha! There isn't a murderer after all! We just wanted to fool you!!!

Mario is watching the show

Mario: What! A-no murderer? A-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: Stupid bitches. Electric snakes start coming from back of head

Sonic: WTF SHADOW!!!!! YOU GOT SNAKES IN YOUR HEAD!!!!!!

Shadow: Oops, they come out whenever I get angry.

Tails: Do a barrel roll!

Everyone: 0o 


End file.
